Prince Ali
Prince Ali is a song from Aladdin, written by Alan Menken (music) and Howard Ashman (lyrics) sung by the Genie as he introduces the city of Agrabah to Aladdin's royal ego, Prince Ali Ababwa. During the song, Genie (Robin Williams) imitates a Thanksgiving Parade commentor by saying "Don't they look lovely, June". A conceived intro of the song and two extra verses in the middle were cut in the film version of the movie. This is also one out of two of the songs Jafar sings. This was one of the last songs written by the late Howard Ashman. This song was included on the tape, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life. Lyrics Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! '' ''Say hey! It's Prince Ali Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar '' ''Hey you! '' ''Let us through! '' ''It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! '' ''Here he comes! '' ''Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! '' ''Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, '' ''show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm '' ''Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! '' ''Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten '' ''regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes '' ''A hundred bad guys with swords '' ''Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Chorus: He's got seventy-five golden camels '' ''Speech Genie: Don't they look lovely, June? Chorus: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Speech Genie: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. When it comes to exotic-type mammals '' ''Has he got a zoo? '' ''I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie Prince Ali! '' ''Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring '' ''Never ordinary, never boring Genie: That physique! '' ''How can I speak? Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses. Genie: Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square Women: He's a winner, '' ''he's a whiz, a wonder Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder. Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses. Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. Men: He's got the monkeys, '' ''let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him '' ''They bow to his whim '' ''love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali! '' ''Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. '' ''And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, '' ''llamas galore '' ''With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, '' ''his cooks, his bakers '' ''His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(soundtrack) Category:Songs Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade